The Pit of Fire and Hope
by Yanmegaman
Summary: (PLvPW AA Spoilers) A short one-shot that focuses on Phoenix after Maya is seemingly killed. I felt like this was one of the saddest moments in the series and wanted to give my own interpretation of the events that followed.


**Author's note: Well, while I'm still hard at work on Turnabout Delivery, I kinda got the urge to write a one-shot about the events of PLvPW. Specifically, what I thought Phoenix would be feeling after watching Maya be dropped into the Pit of Fire.**

 **This was written in maybe an hour, so hopefully it's not too bad.**

 **And for those of you patiently waiting for the next chapter of Turnabout Delivery, don't worry. I plan to work on it directly after I get home from work later tonight. Hopefully I can get the next chapter posted in the wee hours of the morning.**

 **Anywhore, enjoy this little one-shot!**

* * *

Phoenix lay in the bed, his heart aching.

 _I failed._ He thought to himself.

The scene kept replaying in his head.

" _Help me, Niiiiiick!"_

He held back a sob, once again remembering Maya's final words to him, not wanting to wake Espella or Luke. _I wish I could have, Maya._

Speaking with Rogue had helped earlier, but the pain still weighed heavy on his heart. It hurt worse than a thousand strikes of Franziska's whip. Worse than being covered with a pot full of Godot's hottest coffee.

He rolled over and buried his face in the pillow, finally letting the tears fall. Not only had he failed a client, an innocent woman. He'd failed his best friend. His mentor's sister… The woman he loved.

Phoenix reached into pocket and grasped a small item, pulling it out to look at it. His Magatama. The Magatama Maya had given him so long ago. Now the last thing he had to remember her by. He held it to his chest as he continued to sob.

 _I defended you in impossible cases. I ran over a burning bridge to make sure you were safe. But I finally found something I couldn't save you from. Yourself._

He remembered her smiling face. Despite everything Maya had been through, above all else, she cared about other people. It didn't really surprise him that she'd done something so reckless for Espella. He couldn't help but admire her for it. Because of her, Espella had lived. But at a very great cost.

The thought of never again seeing her, of never buying her burgers, of never having another long winded debate about ladders, of never introducing her as his assistant… It was too much. He again buried his face in his pillow.

 _Forgive me, Maya. I couldn't protect you._

* * *

Phoenix couldn't believe what he'd just seen. Ms. Kira. ALIVE. He remembered vividly as she'd been cast into the flames. Surely she couldn't have survived. And even if she had, she would undoubtedly be burned severely, right?

But there she was. Just moments before, a dead woman had appeared before him. Granted, he'd seen dead people before. But this was different. Ms. Kira was undoubtedly using her own body. She'd looked exactly the same. And if Ms. Kira had survived, then surely there was a chance, however slim, that…

He felt something in his heart he hadn't felt in some time. Hope. Hope that he hadn't failed. Hope that he could again see the girl he'd saved countless times before.

The three came to the decision to investigate the chamber of fire. _There has to be something._ Phoenix thought. _If Ms. Kira is alive, then something about this thing has to be off. And I_ will _find it._

* * *

As Phoenix finally solved the puzzle and pulled the lever, his heart was beating a mile a minute. _If something is gonna happen, it has to happen now._ The answer to whether Maya was alive or not would be revealed to him in moments. He watched as the cage holding Luke slowly descended into the pit…

* * *

Though he tried not to show it too much, Phoenix had never been more relieved in his life. The three lay quietly as they rode in the back of the carriage. _She's alive. She has to be. That trap door, everyone in the town is oblivious to it. No one even suspects that the "witches" that have been burned are all alive. And that includes Maya._

The carriage finally came to a stop.

 _She's alive somewhere. And I_ will _find her._

* * *

 _Who would have guessed that ruins like this would exist here?_ Phoenix thought to himself. _The Professor would have a field day here._ The trio investigated a bit, before they heard voices. Very distinct voices. Phoenix's heart skipped a beat. _That voice… It has to be!_

The three looked towards where the voices had come from. Indeed, there stood the unforgettable figure of one Hershel Layton. But… No purple clad spirit medium in sight.

Phoenix's heart dropped as he listened to the Professor speak. He was happy. Happy that the Professor was alive. Happy for Luke. But she wasn't here. _Maybe she really is gone. Maybe I did fail. Maybe…_ His thoughts were cut off by an unmistakable voice.

"YOOOOOOOO, NICK!"

* * *

He didn't know how long he'd held her at this point. He didn't care. Though she'd been gone less than a day, it had felt like an eternity. He could feel the tears welling up as he held the girl close to him. He was subconsciously afraid that he was crushing her, but she wasn't complaining. He didn't even care that the others were watching. All he cared about was that Maya was here. She was safe.

He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to let go. Afraid that if he did, she'd disappear. That he'd wake up and have to face the cruel reality that she WAS gone.

 _I swear, as long as I live, I will never let anything happen to you again._

He could feel his suit becoming damp as Maya sobbed tears of happiness into his chest.

 _I failed you once, and I will never do it again._

Finally, slowly, the two pulled apart. The group finally decided it was time to move forward with the investigation. Phoenix stayed as close to the girl as possible. Afraid that if he took his eyes of her for even a second, something would happen. That a witch would snatch her away. They continued to descend deeper and deeper into the ruins.

* * *

 _The Wright & Co. Law offices. Home._ Phoenix thought as he and Maya stepped into the office.

It felt like an eternity since they'd been here. There had been moments when he doubted he would ever see it again. But here they were. They'd gone through some craziness, but they'd made it home. He and Maya were safe.

"Ah, it feels like ages since we've been home!" Maya exclaimed, tossing her luggage to side and plopping onto the couch.

Normally, Phoenix would be annoyed with her leaving her things lying around. But tonight, he smiled. He couldn't care less what she did at this point. After having nearly lost her to the flames, she could do whatever she wanted and he'd just smile.

"Yeah, honestly, I was beginning to doubt we'd ever make it back here." He replied, picking up the watering can and giving Charley a drink.

He heard Maya give a long yawn and speak tiredly. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Being dropped into a pit of fire tends to make things look a bit bleak."

He felt a pain in his chest as she said that, still remembering the scene as if it had happened yesterday. She was here, safe, but the memory still pained him to remember. He thought he'd lost her.

"Y-yeah. I bet." Phoenix said, sitting next to her on the couch.

"Hey, Nick?" Maya asked, turning towards him.

"Hm?"

"I-I'm sorry. I must have worried you so bad, doing something like that." She said, looking a bit sad.

He wanted to say it was fine. To tell her to wipe that sad look off her face. But his brain wasn't telling his mouth what to do. Instead, he reach over and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I was so worried, Maya. I really thought you were gone. That you'd died in what I can only imagine to be one of the most agonizing ways possible."

She nuzzled into his chest, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Nick. I just couldn't sit by and let them do that to Espella. I know it was stupid and dangerous but I couldn't help it."

"Stop apologizing, Maya. What you did was incredibly brave. And you're here." He hug her tighter as the teas began to fall. "You're safe. Espella is safe. And the whole town is OK. So, stop apologizing."

Maya remained silent as she sob into his chest. They sat there for what seemed like hours before they finally pulled apart, their tears finally spent. Maya was the one to break the silence.

"We, uh, should probably get ready for bed. Dontcha think, Nick?"

"Y-yeah." He said. He couldn't help but worry. The two slept in separate rooms and since that day, he'd rarely let her out of his sight. They'd shared a room in Labyrinthia, making him feel much safer about sleeping.

Maya stood and stretched. "I'll, uh, see you in the morning, Nick." With that, she walked off, heading towards her room.

Phoenix remained on the couch for a while before finally standing and trudging off to his own room.

* * *

Phoenix lay in his bed, tossing and turning, trying to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come. He knew it was silly, but he couldn't help worrying about Maya. She couldn't be any safer, but he couldn't help but think something was going to happen. That an assassin would break in and snatch her away. That her crazy aunt would enact another plot to kill her. That knights would storm the office and burn her at the stake.

He suddenly heard his door creak open and soft voice speak out. "Nick?"

He turned to look at his doorway and found Maya, clutching her pillow in her hands.

"Maya? Something wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"N-not exactly. I just… Can't sleep. I was wondering if…" She trailed off. "I-if I could sleep here… With you. J-just for tonight."

Phoenix was shocked by her request. She's never had trouble sleeping before. Maybe she'd had a bad ream.

Phoenix nodded. "Y-yeah. Sure. I mean, if you want to."

He could see her smile before she closed the door and made her way to the bed, placing her pillow right next to his. She then slid underneath the covers, laying so that she was looking directly at him.

"Better?" Phoenix asked, genuine concern in his voice.

In response, she scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling into his chest. He slowly responded by placing his arms around her.

"Better." She said as she smiled into his chest.

Phoenix smiled and closed his eyes. He again thought of how happy he was to have her here, safe.

Sleep finally overtook the two as they lay in each other's arms.


End file.
